Dreams on Deck
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: When reality gets shaken up, it's up to the Russos, Zack, and Cody to save the world. Rated K plus for suggestive content and fantasy action.
1. Beforehand

Dreams on Deck: Part 1:

Side note: If you haven't watched Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, please do before reading this fanfiction. This takes place between the crossover's episodes Double Crossed and Super(stitious) Girl.

Alex was in her room, staring at the ceiling in a bad mood. She was grounded, so it meant Justin was looking after her magic wand…since their parents trusted Justin more. Alex sighed, "how can I get my wand back now?" Just then, there was a knock on her door. She reluctantly opened it, to see room service bringing up pizza and ice cream on a tray. She wondered in surprise, "but…I didn't order room service." As Alex shrugged and started eating the pizza, the room service cart's tablecloth started to move. Zack came out from under the cart, much to Alex's laughter. She asked, "how'd you…?"

Zack added, "I got my brother to order it. All I had to do was hitch a ride."

Alex said in a touched voice, "just for me?"

Zack concluded, "I figured everyone liked pizza and ice cream."

Alex laughed, "except that's not my kind of ice cream."

Zack sighed, "I told him to get chocolate…not whatever this is!"

Alex figured, "thanks anyway…I can always prank my brother Justin with this."

Zack figured, "is that the joy kill that busted you yesterday?"

Alex sighed, "yeah."

Zack started eating some of the pizza.

Zack added, "what was more impressive was the rumors I heard about you skipping school. I just pretend to be sick back home, but you had someone fill in for you."

Alex concluded, "that was, wasn't it?"

Zack wondered, "impressive enough to impress you?"

Alex chuckled, "you know what would really impress me?"

Zack wondered, "letting me kiss you?"

Alex put a finger on his lips and said, "slow down there, boy. To grant your wish, you'll have to grant mine first."

Zack concluded happily, "I can make that work."

Alex figured carefully, "you'll have to get me my wa…antenna."

Zack figured with a pfft sound, "easy."

Alex added, "from my brother Justin."

Zack added, "less easy." Alex then heard footsteps.

She urged in a harsh whisper, "back in the cart!" Zack nodded and went back on the cart, under the tablecloth. As the door opened, Alex rolled the cart into the closet, closing it behind her. It barely fit. Justin came in.

He asked suspiciously, "been up to something?"

Alex laughed, "no…not at all. Why don't you go keep an eye on Max?"

Justin concluded, "Max is still with London…I think."

Alex added, "why don't you go double check?"

Justin asked, "why are you hiding something in the closet?"

Alex chuckled, "what makes you think that? I was just…stretching against the closet door."

Justin insisted, "I could heard wheels on my way here."

Alex figured, "maybe that was next door."

Justin figured, "yeah, maybe…except I know you don't exercise."

Alex added, "stretching isn't the same thing."

Justin sighed, "fine. But if I catch you doing another scheme that involves me, I'm calling mom and dad."

Alex figured with a pat on Justin's shoulder, "yeah…good luck with that." Justin left soon after, closing the door behind him. Alex chuckled to herself with her wand back at hand, pick pocketed from Justin's pockets. She sighed, "and I didn't even need you, Zack. Doublous Wandous." With a wave of Alex's wand, a copy of her wand appeared in her other hand. She added, "now, Justinin Pocketin." Alex sent the copy of her wand directly to Justin's pockets, with a sigh of relief. A confused Zack was still in the closet.

He wondered, "what are you muttering?"

Alex realized Zack was still there, "oh, nothing."

Zack asked, "what do you mean though by you don't need me?"

Alex then thought of something devious. She figured, "if you can prank my brother for me, I'll give you what you want."

Zack's eyes lit up as he got out of the closet, "really?"

Alex smiled back, "you know where to find me when you're done."

Zack considered, "consider it done. Would you mind getting the door for me?"

Alex concluded, "oh, sure." She opened the door for Zack, as Zack sped up his cart down the hall.

Mr. Mosby on the intercom then said, "we're now docked in the Caribbean for a day…so use your time wisely."

Alex figured, "I should probably get my bathing suit. Bathingous Suitous." Her purple bathing suit appeared on her person. She sighed to no one in particular, "it's good to be back."


	2. Handiwork

Dreams on Deck: Part 2:

Side note: If you haven't watched Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, please do before reading this fanfiction. This takes place between the crossover's episodes Double Crossed and Super(stitious) Girl.

Later, on the shores of a Caribbean island…

London and Max were in a hot tub, enjoying the tropical sights. Justin was swimming along the shore of the island, while Zack, Cody, and Alex were swimming a bit further out to sea. Cody urged, "but what if a shark comes along to bite me?"

Zack sighed, "why do I even bother?"

Cody insisted, "it could happen, you know."

Zack concluded with sarcasm, "if there's a shark out here, I must be too ignorant to see it." Zack swam over to Alex, ignoring Cody's fear of sea germs.

Alex wondered eagerly, "when are you going to do this prank?"

Zack figured, "right about…now." As he said this, Justin's bathing suit started enlarging, then tore to shreds as a popping noise sounded off. Justin, with an embarrassed look on his face, swam back to shore to discover his ripped bathing suit.

Many onlookers laughed at the remains of a balloon, and a smashed bottle on the beach.

Zack and Alex laughed too. Zack concluded, "baking soda and vinegar with a balloon…classic."

Alex concluded, "I don't know…seems amateurish." Zack just stared at her. She urged with a laugh, "I'm kidding…it was pranking gold."

Zack figured, "that's better." Alex then noticed something somewhat unnerving on the beach…Gigi sitting in a beach chair, with a stone in hand.

She was wondering, "what should I wish for? Hmm…ohh, I've got it."

Justin called out, "Alex!"

Alex sighed, "not that this wasn't fun, but I got to go."

Zack figured, "I got it. Go." Alex swam away from shore, slightly deeper into the sea to cast a spell to send her back to her room. Suddenly, blue flames closed in on her, with her gasping for air between coughs.

When she opened her eyes, Alex found herself in a prison cell, with Gigi laughing in front of her. She figured, "so the legend behind the Stone of Dreams is true…and just when I thought that it was a trip to the Caribbean for nothing."

Alex gasped, "the Stone of Dreams? What is that anyway?"

Gigi sighed, "exactly what it sounds like, ok? Thanks to that stone, I've just become ruler of the "free world"."

Alex sighed, "you just can't get enough of yourself in the mirror, can you?"

Gigi figured, "actually…no. I'm surprised though that you're not bowing to my will."

Alex cast a spell with her wand, "there's one mistake you made, Gigi…I'm powerful myself. Doorus Erasus!" Her jail cell door suddenly vanished, allowing her to walk out of it to Gigi's shock.

Gigi called out over a intercom on a desk nearby, "we have a break out in section twelve. Go there now!"

Many guards replied to the voice, "yes, master." Alex ran out of the prison cell, running towards another locked door.

She simply said, "Doorus Erasus!" The locked doors around her kept disappearing, with the guards getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Max and Justin came out from around a corner, casting spells left and right…except Justin's spells worked better.

Justin called out repeatedly, "Stunnious Maxinnious!" Several guards fell to the floor before they could draw out their weapons.

Alex wondered uneasily, "where's Zack?"

Max concluded, "he's back there."

Justin urged, "Max…that's a wall."

Max insisted, "back there."

Alex concluded, "behind the wall then. Stand back!" She called out, "Wallus Erasus!" A chamber of water emptied out into the hall, taking the Russo children with it. Zack was gasping for air on the surface of the rushing water, who was grabbed by Alex. She wondered uneasily, "are you ok?"

Zack concluded, "a pretty girl just wanted to drown me for staring at her…but other than that, I'll be fine."

Alex muttered, "she's no girl. Where's your brother?"

Zack concluded, "up with her, selected to be head of education for the world."

Justin concluded, "but this is crazy, unless…the Stone of Dreams. We've got to find that stone before we too bow before Gigi!"

Max concluded, "actually, I wouldn't mind doing that."

Alex sighed, "for once, I agree with Justin."

Justin figured, "can I have that in writing?"

Alex urged, "we're on a mission here!"

Justin figured, "sorry." Many incoming guards were slipping off their feet over the spilled water, as the Russo children and Zack ran out of the prison…and into the jungle.


	3. In a Blur

Dreams on Deck: Part 3:

Side note: If you haven't watched Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, please do before reading this fanfiction. This takes place between the crossover's episodes Double Crossed and Super(stitious) Girl.

In the middle of the jungle was a arena, where Gigi was having young men literally fight over her. Her wish was to have everyone under her power, with people mind controlled from her power. Even Cody, who was beside her, was mind controlled. Zack's torture had the mind control wear off for him though, so him leading the way to Gigi wasn't a trap. Alex wondered, "what are we supposed to do now?"

Justin concluded, "since the stone can't be touched by any other magic, we'll have to attack her army to do it."

Zack assured Alex, "I'll be here the whole time."

Alex figured, "let's do this." She, Justin, and Max charged at the army of men at Gigi's side.

Justin called out, "Stunnious Maxinnious!" Multiple men fell down to the ground with a thud.

Alex called out, "Stunnious Maxinnious!" A lot more men fell to the ground, much to Gigi's frustration.

Max called out, "levitatus Mindus!" Suddenly, Cody's mind returned to his consciousness as a unexpected result of the spell.

In the confusion, he grabbed the Stone of Dreams from Gigi's throne, and quickly wished, "I wish everything…would be back to normal." Suddenly, the blue flames returned, engulfing Gigi's arena.

Gigi cried in defiance as the Stone of Dreams undid what it did.


	4. Reflection

Dreams on Deck: Part 4:

Side note: If you haven't watched Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, please do before reading this fanfiction. This takes place between the crossover's episodes Double Crossed and Super(stitious) Girl.

Back on the shores of a Caribbean island…

London and Max were in a hot tub, enjoying the tropical sights. Justin was swimming along the shore of the island, while Zack, Cody, and Alex were swimming a bit further out to sea. Max figured, "well, that was fun."

London wondered, "what was?"

Cody urged, "did what I think just happen…happen?"

Zack sighed, "maybe you didn't get much sleep."

Cody insisted, "you know it happened, don't you?"

Zack concluded with sarcasm, "if they're wizards, I'm a monkey's uncle."

Gigi cried, "I had it all! Men worshipping the ground I walked on…the girls looking up to me…why?"

Justin thought with some calmness, "suddenly, this doesn't seem so bad." Everyone was staring at Gigi. Zack swam over to where Alex was, only to find that she was gone.

Zack urged, "don't you say it."

Later, back on the deck of the S.S. Tipton…

Alex heard a knock on her room door in the middle of the night. Alex quickly got up to answer it before Max or Justin could wake up from the sound of the knocking. She whispered harshly, "what is it?"

Zack concluded with a little laugh, "you'd think I was crazy or something."

Alex insisted, "try me."

Zack concluded, "Cody thinks that you and your brothers are wizards."

Alex laughed uneasily, "how'd he guess?"

Zack realized, "wait…you are? That is so cool! I can't wait to tell…" Alex gave him a hard glare. Zack added, "or not."

Alex sighed with relief, "I take it he hasn't told anyone else?"

Zack figured, "just Bailey, but I heard her laughing at him shortly after. I was listening in from inside his closet."

Alex wondered with some amusement, "that's good, but question: Why?"

Zack laughed, "I just wanted to see how far he would take this…joke. He calmed down in a whisper after Alex shushed him, "but I guess it's not a joke, is it?" Zack had also noticed sleeping Justin and sleeping Max.

Alex whispered back, "of course not. But you know what you almost forgot?"

Zack concluded with a smile, "I think I know." And with that, Alex kissed him.

She urged grumpily, "now, good night." Alex gently shut the door in front of a happily dazed Zack.

Zack cried out to himself as he walked down the hall, "yes!"

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
